A Heavenly Star-Crossed Romance
by Athena Quartz
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is a shy angel and Peridot is a demon that's as mischievous as they come. When the two of them meet by chance, a spark of romance ignites that defies the limits of angels and demons. What will become of the star-crossed lovers? (BTW The demons are males) It's Romeo and Juliet taken to the heavens. Rated PG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Arrival

Have you ever wondered if anyone was watching over you from the great beyond? Who would guide you by your actions and teach right from wrong? The truth is that there are angels who watch over humans. They reside in Heaven and help us be the best versions of ourselves that we can possibly be. But at the same time that angels watch over humans, they also look out for each other and make sure they don't do things that angels aren't allowed to do. However, one angel would change the course of history by doing something that no angel would ever think of doing. This is her story. And it's where our story begins.

Now contrary to what some might believe, angels don't arrive in Heaven by ascending from their human bodies after they die. An angel is born after a human does a good deed and expects no reward in return. When a good deed is committed by a human, a soft, snow white feather emerges from their back and is carried on the wind into Heaven. The matriach of Heaven then transforms that feather into an angel.

Now where does our angel fall into this?

Her feather was created after a kind young man planted some sunflower seeds in his sick wife's garden. The feather emerged from his back and the wind carried it off into the sky. When it arrived in Heaven, it was caught by Blue Diamond; the matriach of angels who brought it to the Circle of Creation where the other angels were waiting. Blue Diamond placed the feather she collected in a bundle of blankets that was illuminated by a single sunbeam. Then, she summoned her magical powers and in a flash of light, a beautiful teenage girl emerged from the blankets.

The new angel had a petite, light-skinned (naked) body and short blue hair with royal blue eyes. Her feathery wings wriggled from under the blankets the angel was wrapped as if they were impatiently waiting to unfurl. The newly born angel looked around and saw other angels were staring at her completely awestruck.

"Hello." the other angels said to the new arrival. "Hi."

"H-h-hello." the new angel said meekly, holding on to her blankets.

Blue Diamond approached the young angel who flinched timidly as the stranger approached her.

"Hello there, little one." the angel matriach said to the new arrival she helped her stand up. "My name is Blue Diamond. Welcome to Heaven."

The new angel concealed some of her face within her blankets, still feeling shy around Blue Diamond and everybody else.

"Don't be afraid, my dear." the matriach told the young angel. "You're in a safe place. No one's going to hurt you."

The newly born angel revealed her face to the friendly stranger and then felt her wings wriggling from under the blankets again. She giggled from the way they tickled her skin.

Blue Diamond gave a light chuckle and said, "It looks like your wings are not as shy as you are. Let's give them some room to unfurl."

"I don't want anyone to see me naked." the new arrival said self-consciously as she hugged her blankets and blushed.

"Don't worry, child." the angel matriach assured her. "I will help you. Just close your eyes."

"Okay." said the young angel as she shut her eyes. Blue Diamond moved the new arrival's bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead. The angel was caught in a whirlwind of magic and she lost her grip on her blankets as they dropped to her sides.

"You can open your eyes now, my dear." Blue Diamond spoke as the whirlwind died down.

The young angel opened her eyes and saw that she was now clothed in a snow white dress, the skirt only reaching down to her ankles. A midnight blue sash wrapped around her waist and she had a pair of golden sandals on her feet and gold cuff like bracelets on her forearms. There was also a gold halo circling above her head. Her blue-tinted wings no longer being restrained, now had the freedom to spread themselves.

"Fellow angels." Blue Diamond spoke loudly. "Let us rejoice in welcoming the newest angel in Heaven, Lapis Lazuli."

All the other angels applauded and cheered. Lapis blushed, hugged herself, and looked down at her feet; still fearful of all the eyes that were looking at her. Blue Diamond noticed this and stepped aside to converse with one of the angels in the crowd. Then, the two of them went to join the new arrival's side.

"Lapis." the angel matriach told her. "There's somebody here I'd like you to meet. This is Rose Quartz and she's going to help take care of you."

The angel that was accompanying the matriach, Rose Quartz had a heavy build of bright peach skin with black eyes and long pink hair that descended into curly ringlets under her halo. She wore a white and pink ruffle-layered dress with gold swirl designs that hid her bare feet and her pink-tinted feathery wings looked like they wanted to give the young angel a hug.

"Hi." Lapis said, holding her hand out timidly. "I-i-it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Rose Quartz chuckled as she shook the young angel's hand. "I feel so lucky that I get to be your caregiver."

"Caregiver?" the young angel echoed.

"Sometimes, we give young angels like yourself someone to guide them through Heaven." Blue Diamond explained. "And Rose will be here to help you with your timid nature."

The two older angels looked to the side and saw that the sun was going down, shades of orange and pink painting the sky.

"It's getting late." the angel matriach said. "Rose will take you to where you will be living so that you can turn in for the night. And then in the morning, she will take you on a tour of Heaven."

"Come along, Lapis." Rose Quartz spoke, gesturing the young angel.

Night had fallen over Rose's home and she guided Lapis who was dressed in a white nightgown to the bedroom made just for her and the new angel climbed into her fancy bed. The mattress and pillows were as soft as clouds and her blankets felt like freshly fallen snow.

"Feeling comfy?" the angel caregiver asked as she tucked Lapis in.

"Mhm." the young angel nodded sleepily.

"Sleep well, dear." Rose Quartz told her charge as she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed on her on the cheek. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

She turned out the light and left the bedroom as Lapis closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland. There was an expansive and magical world that would be awaiting her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Tour of Heaven

A new day began in Heaven and the newest angel, Lapis was all curled up in her cozy bed. You had never seen an angel sleep more peacefully. Even the early morning beams of sunshine couldn't stir her from her slumber.

Just then, Rose Quartz entered her bedroom, gave her arm a light shake, and said: "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. A new day awaits."

"I'm too cozy to start the day." Lapis mumbled, half-asleep as she snuggled under her blanket.

"Then, I guess you need some energy." Rose replied as she removed the blanket from the new angel and helped her out of bed.

In the kitchen, the angel guardian was stirring a thick, golden liquid in a pot. Lapis watched as the liquid swirled as it was being stirred like a mini whirlpool, entranced by its hypnotic, fluid movements.

"What is that stuff?" the young angel asked curiously.

"It's called Holy Nectar." answered Rose, scooping a spoonful of the golden liquid. "It's full of nutrients and vitamins that angels need to be healthy. Here, take it while it's warm."

She fed the spoonful of nectar to Lapis and the newly born angel savored the taste in her mouth. The nectar was sweet like honey and yet fizzy at the same time. The sparkling flavor made her tongue tingle and she chuckled from the tickly sensation. Any trace of early morning drowsiness she may have previously had was now gone.

"Mmmm, I love this." Lapis commented, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rose beamed. "Now, get dressed. We've got a whole lot of Heaven to see."

* * *

Later that day, Rose took Lapis out and showed her around all of Heaven. The Chrono Tower was where angels looked after the passage of time. The Blessed Gardens was where angels raised a diversity of flowers. And the Celestial Observatory was a building where angels would watch the sky, star, and weather patterns. Then, the two went to a grand looking fountain where a familiar gold liquid was flowing.

"Is that Holy Nectar?" asked Lapis.

"That's right, Lapis." Rose answered. "This is called the Revered Fountain and this is where the Holy Nectar comes from. If it ever stopped flowing, angels wouldn't have the energy to do their jobs."

The reality of energy depleted angels concerned the young angel as she continued to watch the Holy Nectar flow from the fountain.

As the two of them were making their way to the matriach's fortress, Lapis saw four angels flying above her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Rose turned back and asked, "What is it, Lapis?"

"Those angels." the new arrival said, pointing up.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" her guardian inquired. "Maybe you'll get to be their friend."

"Oh no, I can't." Lapis answered, nervously. "I've never talked to any other angel besides you and Blue Diamond. I'm sure they don't even know who I am."

"Lapis, every angel was at your Arrival Ceremony." Rose reminded her. "I'm pretty sure those four know who you are."

"But, what if they don't like me?" the shy angel asked.

"Nonsense." her caretaker responded. "I'm sure if you put yourself out there and introduce yourself, you just might be surprised."

"Okay." Lapis sighed as she flapped her wings to join the group of four above her.

Now that she was in the same level in the sky as them, she could make the angels out much more clearly.

The tallest angel had deep brown skin, an afro of indigo-black hair, majenta tinted wings, and a pair of red and blue eyes. She wore thin gold bands on her forearms and raspberry-colored slippers. Her glimmering white dress had a fuchsia colored ribbon held by a small gold medallion over a deep majenta romper.

The second tallest angel who was only a few inches shorter than the tallest angel had friendly black eyes, a light tan complexion, soft pink tinted wings, and curly dark brown hair. She had a loose pink blouse over her shimmering white dress and dark pink slippers on her feet.

The medium-sized angel who was only a few inches taller than Lapis had fair skin, sky blue eyes, peach-colored hair, and sea green tinted wings. She wore gold sandals on her feet and her short, gleaming white dress was complimented by a baby blue ribbon on the neckline.

The shortest angel had brightly tanned skin, dark indigo eyes, pale lilac-colored hair, and purple tinted wings. She wore a sparkly white dress with a loose, light purple belt and violet slippers on her feet.

Gathering all the courage she had, Lapis softly said, "Hi there."

"Hi. You must be the new arrival." the angel in pink replied. "You were so cute."

"It's Lapis Lazuli, isn't it?" asked the shortest angel.

"Um, yes." the young angel answered meekly.

"I'm Stevonnie." the pink angel introduced herself. "And these are my friends Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst."

"Glad to meet you all." Lapis said back, giving a small smile.

"So what do you think of Heaven?" Pearl inquired.

"Oh, it's... really great here." the new angel responded.

"You wanna know what's a great place?" Amethyst asked, rhetorically. "Earth. Am I right, girls?"

The other angels except for Lapis started talking amongst each other about this Earth place. Lapis felt confused and left out of the new conversion.

"So sorry to interrupt, but what's Earth?" she spoke up.

"You mean no one ever told you about Earth yet?" Garnet questioned, to which Lapis shook her head in response.

"It's the place where terrestrials live." Amethyst explained simply. "If you want to learn more, you should go talk to Blue Diamond."

"Maybe I will." Lapis said. "Rose and I were just on our way to the matriach's fortress."

"You know, we're going with some other angels down to Earth tomorrow." Stevonnie brought up. "You should come with us."

"That sounds like fun." the new arrival replied, getting interested. "I'd love to come, once I learn a little more _about _Earth first."

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Pearl smiled.

"Sure, bye." Lapis said, waving goodbye and joined back with Rose.

* * *

While the two of them were exploring the grand castle, the new arrival and her guardian happened upon the matriach herself.

"Well, hello." Blue Diamond greeted the two angels. "I take it that the tour must be going well."

"Oh, yes." Rose answered, her hands gently holding Lapis' shoulders. "We would've come here sooner, but our new arrival got a little sidetracked. Young Lapis here made some new friends today."

"That's wonderful." the matriach smiled.

"They were talking about going to a place called Earth." Lapis told her. "But, I've never even heard of Earth. Do you what it is?"

"Of course." answered Blue Diamond. "Follow me."

She led the young angel, followed by Rose down a hall until they arrived at a mural on the wall that was divided into three sections.

"Look here, Lapis." the angel leader said to Lapis. "The world that we live in is divided into three separate realms: Heaven, Earth, and Tartarus. Earth is right in the middle while Heaven is up here in the sky. Our job as angels is to watch over and protect the terrestrial beings called humans that live on Earth."

"What about that place down below?" the new angel asked, curiously pointing at the lower section of the mural.

"Oh no, that's not a place you should go to; Lapis." Blue Diamond spoke, shaking her head.

"Why not?" the young one questioned.

"Tartarus is the realm where the demons reside." Rose told her.

"Demons?" Lapis echoed. "What are those?"

"They're the exact opposite of angels." the angel matriach explained. "They have powers like we do, but they use their powers to spread evil and misery everywhere they go. Most of them are extremely dangerous."

"What if they come here?" the young angel squeaked, shaking in fear.

"It's alright." Rose assured her. "A demon wouldn't dare come into Heaven. It's forbidden."

Hearing that made Lapis feel a little better, but she could've sworn that the demons in the mural were glaring and cackling evilly at her. Her face was pale with fright.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Blue Diamond asked, feeling concerned for the young arrival.

"I'm fine." Lapis answered, snapping out of her daze. "I'm just a little tired."

"You must be after everything you've seen today." suggested Rose. "Let's get you rested up for tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to be too exhausted for your first trip to Earth."

She took her charge's hand to guide her back to her home just as Lapis made one final fear-filled glance at the Tartarus section of the mural.

"_I hope I never go to _that _place._" she thought as held onto her guardian's hand for comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Down to Earth

The next day, a group of twenty-five angels, including Lapis and her new friends were eagerly waiting for their field trip to Earth to commence.

"I can't believe we get to go to Earth today." the new arrival said softy.

"I know." Stevonnie replied. "Isn't it exciting?"

"I just wasn't expecting so many angels to be going on this trip too." the blue-haired angel added, feeling a little overwhelmed by the large crowd.

"Angels, listen up." an unfamiliar voice sounded off.

The whole group turned their attention to the angel at the front. She had fair skin, dark indigo eyes, periwinkle blue cresent-pointed hair, and indigo-tinted wings. She wore a shimmering white dress, a midnight blue sash held up by a gold medallion that concealed her left shoulder, a matching sash around her waist, and golden sandals.

"Good morning, everybody." the angel greeted the group. "My name is Blue Zircon and I will be your Earth guide today. Blue Diamond has also requested me as extra security to look after our newest angel."

Everybody turned to Lapis who blushed and stared down at her feet timidly, not enjoying these silent stares.

"Now before we head down to Earth, a word of caution to everybody." Blue Zircon issued. "Earth is the one place where angels and demons can and _will_ cross paths with each other. Be careful that you do not let a demon touch you. The accursed dirt on their hands can infect angels with a serious disease worth left unchecked."

"How will we know if there's a demon nearby?" one of the angels from the group asked.

"That's just it." answered the Earth guide. "You won't. Demons are naturals at sneaking up on angels without them knowing until it's too late."

Lapis and her friends gasped in horror.

"Which is why I will be advising a buddy system." Blue Zircon continued. "Every angel must have a buddy at all times while we're on Earth. So find a buddy everyone."

Lapis watched as all the other angels scrambled to find a buddy to pair up with, all while trying to avoid getting collided into. Unfortunately, the young angel was the odd one out as she saw that all the other angels found their buddies quickly; including her new friends. So, she went to go to discuss the situation with Blue Zircon.

"Um, excuse me?" Lapis said meekly. "I'm only the only angel without a buddy and everyone else is taken."

"Well, I could be your buddy or group you with a pair of angels." the Earth guide offered.

"Lapis can join us if that's okay with her." Garnet suggested, Stevonnie nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, thank you." the young angel smiled, joining her two friends."

"Alright, if everybody is ready; let's fly." Blue Zircon declared.

All twenty-five angels flapped their wings and followed the head of the group down to the terrestrial realm that awaited them below. Lapis glanced behind her and watched her cloudy sanctuary get smaller from view as she and the other angels left Heaven behind. It felt frightening for the new arrival to leave her home realm for the first time.

Finally, the angels arrived at their final destination and their feet touched down on the lavish terrestrial land. This particular of the realm was a mix of dense forests and flourishing meadows. Lapis was absolutely awestruck.

"Angels, welcome to Earth." said Blue Zircon, presenting the open land to the group.

All the other angels looked around in wonder, taking in all the natural splendor of the telluric surroundings.

"Now, you are all free to explore the area, but I would like to go over a few rules first." the Earth guide declaimed. "One, no angel is allowed to explore outside this area without my permission. Two, while exploring; you are to stay with your buddy at all times. Three, if you are caught out in open with demons; get out of there fast. And four, if any angel is attacked by demons; their buddy is to come find me immediately. Everyone got it?"

All of the angels nodded their heads, indicating that they understood the rules.

"Very good." the group leader smiled. "I hope you all have a wonderful time."

As the pairs of buddies went in separate directions, Lapis and her buddies flew off to the eastern part of the meadow. Among the vast sea of green grass, a rainbow of wildflowers dotted the area of ecosystem.

"Just look at this place!" Garnet said blithely. "Doesn't it take your breath away?"

"I've never seen a place that's so green and beautiful." Lapis responded before smelling the air. "And the scents here are enticing."

"Hey girls!" called Stevonnie who was on her knees observing some of the wildflowers. "Come here."

Her two buddies joined her to see what she was looking at. It turned out that was a small, barren patch of meadows with no flowers or even grass to be spoken of.

"Why is there nothing growing here?" Lapis asked, studying the unusual dead patch.

"No idea." the curly haired angel shrugged.

The youngest angel placed two fingertips in the soil and then something magical happened. The patch of dirt glowed bright green. And in a near instant, some grass and a trio of red poppies sprouted forth.

"How do you do that?" Garnet questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, there was nothing but dirt there just a second ago." Stevonnie said in equal shock.

"I-I didn't even know I could do that." the new arrival stammered.

"Well, it was amazing!" the taller angel commented, smiling. Lapis blushed modestly.

"You know, we should pick some Earth flowers to take back home with us." Garnet commended.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Lapis nodded. "I'm sure Rose would love some Earth flowers."

So, the trio each started to pick a small bouquet of flowers to bring back to Heaven. They were very precise and specific about the flowers they gathered, making sure not to take too many at a time. After a while, the tall angels were quietly talking exploring another part of the meadow; so they went on their way. They were expected and assumed that Lapis would follow right behind them, but she was still sitting in the same spot.

The young angel didn't see that Stevonnie and Garnet were wandering off, but she was too enamored in the wildflowers to notice. However unbeknownst to Lapis, six pairs of malevolent eyes were spying on the young angel from a bunch of bushes.

"Would you look at that." a husky masculine voice said. "Fresh meat."

"So young. So innocent." a nasally male voice commented. "So ignorant of the danger she's about to be in."

"And all alone." a young British boy voice added. "No other angels nearby to get involved."

"We're going to have some fun today." a peppy boy voice declared.

"Peridot?" the husky voice asked. "Why don't you make the first move."

"Gladly." a slightly younger nasally male voice replied slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Romantic Ambush

Lapis was enjoying herself on Earth. It was the most breathtaking places she had ever been. She had picked a small bouquet of wildflowers from the meadow and was inhaling the rousing aroma, letting the satiny petals caress her face.

"Who knew that flowers on Earth could be lush and beautiful?" the young angel breathed.

"Oh, all the flowers on Earth _and _Heaven can't hold a candle to your own immaculate beauty." Peridot's voiced purred from the tree Lapis was leaning against.

"Who said that?" the new arrival stiffened.

"You don't need to know." Peridot simply answered.

"Yes, I do." Lapis insisted.

"Trust me." Peridot told her. "If I showed myself to you right now, you'd fly away in a heartbeat."

"Are you a demon?" she inquired.

"How could you tell?" the demon's voice asked. "For all I know, you've probably never even seen a demon before."

"Well, I know that demons are the opposite of angels." the young angel responded. "So, if angels are feminine; then demons must be masculine. I could tell by the deepness in your voice."

"Huh, you're smarter than you let on." Peridot said, sounding impressed.

"So what's your name?" Lapis asked the masculine stranger.

"Peridot." the demon answered. "And you?"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli." the new arrival replied.

"How long have you existed?" Peridot inquired.

"Just a couple days." Lapis responded.

"And I'm guessing that this is the first time you've ever been to Earth." the demon hypothesized. "I was watching you from afar. Although, seeing you from a distance is a poor substitute from actually looking you in the eye. It would really nice to see _all_ of you."

The young angel thought for a little while. And then, she stood up from the tree and into the sun.

"Come into the light so I can see you." she requested, much to Peridot's surprise. "I promise I won't run away."

The dark figure did what she said and revealed himself to her. Now Lapis could see that Peridot was about as tall as her with yellow-green skin, plus a matching tail and chartreuse hair with a grayish tinge. He also had forest green eyes with black sclera along with bright green shorts, blackish-green horns, black growths with claws for arms and legs, and green wings.

Peridot and the young angel stood there frozen, gazing into each other's eyes. For some reason, Lapis didn't feel afraid to be in this demon's presence and Peridot didn't want to hurt the young angel. Both of them felt their faces heat up as they both blushed. Lapis could feel her heart racing, but in a good way as she and the demon joined hands; their fingers intertwining.

The two beings wished that nothing could spoil this magical moment, but no such luck. The other five demons from Peridot's group jumped out and startled the spacey angel and demon.

One of the demons looked a lot like Peridot except his hair was styled to look like a square. Lapis wondered if he could be Peridot's brother or something.

The smallest demon had short cerulean hair, pastel blue skin, and a matching tail with a grayish tinge. He also had neon blue claws, ripped denim shorts, blackish-blue horns, navy blue eyes, and light blue wings.

The second shortest demon had scarlet skin with a matching forked tail, brick red eyes, and an afro of dark maroon hair. He also had blackish-red horns, a burgundy vest over black pants, a dark eyepatch covering his right eye, and red wings.

The medium-sized demon had messy dark red hair in pigtails, dark majenta eyes, and a pink complexion with a matching tail. He wore baggy majenta shorts with suspenders, pointy dark pink boots, blackish-pink horns, and pink wings.

The tallest demon was the most muscle-bound of all. He had bright amber eyes, yellow-orange skin with darker orange stripes, wild white hair, and a brown bovine lower body with a matching tail and orange hooves. He wore an orange loincloth tied with brown rope, blackich-orange horn, and dark maroon wings.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the blue demon said sarcastically. "Were we interrupting something?"

"Lay off, Aquamarine." Peridot told him.

"Well, well, well." the muscular demon drawled. "Looks like we're bringing us home an angel tonight."

"You know, a pretty little angel like yourself shouldn't be wandering around Earth all alone." the pink demon admonished Lapis in an almost seducing tone.

She backed away from the frightening ruffians, trying to extricate herself from the fearsome gang. But, she tripped on a tree root and fell on her bottom. The whole time, Peridot was hanging back and didn't want any part of this.

"Leave me alone." the young angel pleaded while sobbing, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Please don't hurt me!"

"We've got ourselves an angelic crybaby, boys." the square haired demon declared teasingly.

"You've got that right, Squaridot." agreed the red demon as the other demons (except for Peridot) laughed at the angel's expense.

Lapis noticed that they were distracted and use this as an opportunity to make herself scarce so that she could find her friends. As quickly as she could, she bailed from the pack of demons. Of course, they didn't notice that she was gone until it was too late.

"There she goes!" the red demon cried out, pointing at the fleeing angel.

"She got away!" Squaridot complained.

"She won't evade us for long." the brawny demon assured his group, revealing a bottle of purple powder inside. "If we can get her to take a whiff of this sleeping draught, we'll have in one place again and she'll be ours for the taking."

"Good idea." Aquamarine said as he was preparing to give Peridot the bottle. "Peridot, go after her."

"Oh, I would, but uh I'm... not a fast flyer." the younger green demon lied, making up some excuse to avoid hunting down the beautiful angel.

"Ugh, fine!" the blue demon groaned. "Spinel, _you_ go track her down."

"Will do." the pink demon agreed as Aquamarine tossed him the sleeping powder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lapis was flying as fast as she could to get away from the hostile demons and reunite with her buddies. Unfortunately, her two friends were nowhere to be found.

"Stevonnie! Garnet!" she called out. "Where are you?"

That was when she saw two faint figures in the distance. Maybe they were Garnet and Stevonnie looking for Lapis, who probably already figured out that she was missing. She was about to approach the two angels when she heard a rustling sound from some bushes.

"Hello?" the young angel said skeptically as she advanced towards the bushes. "Is somebody there?"

"Peekaboo!" Spinel hollered, jumping out from behind the bushes and showering the surprised angel with the sleeping draught.

Lapis coughed to get the powder out of her lungs, but it wasn't enough to save herself. A warm sensation overtook her as the sleeping powder began to take affect. Her eyes drooped shut and she collapsed onto the grass, just after the last thing she saw was the pink demon's conniving smile.

Garnet and Stevonnie watched the events unfold from afar with horror filled looks on their faces. Immediately, they rushed to go find help.

Peridot and the other demons caught up with Spinel and found the frail looking angel sound asleep. Squaridot forcibly picked up Lapis by her shoulders, a black, smoking excrement staining them from the demons hands.

"What do you think we should do to her first?" he asked his fellow demons.

But, none of them ever got the chance to answer because Stevonnie, Garnet, and the angels' Earth guide had detected the demonic pack.

"We are so busted." Aquamarine commented under his breath.

"Be gone, you vile creatures!" Blue Zircon demanded. "Harassing angels is one thing, but attacking new arrivals is quite another!"

"Toodles." said Spinel, giggling nervously.

The demons dropped the unconscious angel and bailed from the scene, Peridot looking back at Lapis with a sad look on his face.

"Lapis, wake up!" Garnet told the new arrival, trying to shake her awake. "She must be under the effects of some kind of sedative."

"What's that on her shoulders?" Stevonnie asked, pointing at the black gunk that was on the young angel.

"It's demon dirt!" Blue Zircon answered in alarm. "Those heathens touched her. We'll need to gather all the other angels back! We must get Lapis back to Heaven and into a bath of Holy Water right away!"

She picked up Lapis in a bridal style and flew off with her two buddies to regroup the other angels before heading back home.

The blue-haired angel may have been in a critical state and gone through a scary situation, but she also now had an exciting memory with one demon who was not like the others. And she hoped that her first encounter with him would not be her last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Feathery Thoughts

Peridot and the rest of the five demons had retreated back to their home realm. Now, Tartarus was as radically different from Heaven as demons were to angels. It was an underground realm with a blood red sky, volcanoes, stalagmites, rivers of lava, caves where demons dwelled, and the patriarch's could see why angels wouldn't want to be dragged down to this place.

However, demons that came back to Tartarus from angel hunting empty-handed tended to be audible about their disappointment, growling and grumbling to themselves. But, Peridot didn't make a sound; which didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"What's up, Peri?" Squaridot asked. "It's not like you to be so quiet."

"I can't stop thinking about that angel we saw on Earth today." his little brother answered.

"You're going have to be more specific, Peridot." Aquamarine told him. "We saw a lot of angels on Earth today."

"That shy one with the blue hair." he specified.

"You mean the crybaby?" Spinel said. "I swear, she was the most wishy-washy angel we ever ganged up on. Am I right, Eyeball?"

"I know." the red demon agreed. "I've never seen an angel cry that many tears in my life."

"There was something interesting about her." Peridot said thoughtfully. "When the two of us were alone together, I felt like there was a spark between us. She was so beautiful. Her skin was supple like silk and her blue eyes were like crystals. I could spend days looking into those eyes."

"_That's_ what you were doing with her?" Aquamarine questioned. "Am I crazy or are you falling in love with that angel?"

"That angel's name is Lapis Lazuli." Peridot retorted. "Oh, just saying her name makes my body tingle."

"Oh no, you _are _falling in love with her." the tiny blue demon gagged.

"Peridot? In love with an angel?" Spinel snickered. "Gee, if Yellow Diamond ever found out about that; he'll never let you live it down. You know demons can't fall in love with angels. And even if they could, there's no way an angel would love you back."

"Well, you never know." Peridot said. "I would give anything just to see her again."

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Eyeball commented. "What do you think, Jasper?"

He turned to the muscular demon to hear his input, but to everyone's surprise; he disappeared without a trace.

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Aquamarine. "He was just here."

Unbeknownst to the other demons, Jasper had slipped away from his pack with a scheming look in his eyes.

"So, a romance between an angel and demon has been formed once again." he muttered to himself. "I should've known that history would be destined to repeat itself."

Later that evening, Peridot was left alone in his cave home. Squaridot was gone for the night. He said that he had to take care of something private. When his younger brother asked if he could tag along with him, the older green demon just turned him down. So, there he was; all by himself with nothing but his thoughts.

As Peridot continued to stare off into space, his mind went back to the beautiful blue-haired angel he encountered on Earth. He closed his eyes and envisioned every one of Lapis' attributes: her blue eyes that twinkled in the sunlight, her short blue hair that had a scent of flowers, her light skin with a rose petal like softness, her snow white dress that billowed in the breeze, and her feathery wings that hugged her body.

Peridot daydreamed of him and Lapis dancing in the clouds as feathers swirled around the dancing pair. He almost made himself swoon when he imagined his dream angel spinning gracefully as he twirled her. Then, he wrapped his arms around Lapis' slender waist after sending her into a dip and she put her hands on the demon's shoulders in turn. The two of them drew their blushing faces closer and closer as they slowly closed their eyes. Neither of them hesitated as their lips made contact with each other and the two beings kissed.

Peridot's eyes shot open as he gasped and snapped back into reality. That daydream felt intense. It also made him realize that now he wanted that kiss to become a reality. But more importantly, he yearned to see the gorgeous Lapis once again. It was then that the demon made a secret pact that he'd see her again the first chance he got.

Meanwhile, a bunch of other demons including Squaridot had gathered to a secret meeting place after being summoned by Jasper.

"Everybody had better be here because I do not like to repeat things." the brawny demon said with a glare in his eyes.

"Relax, Jasper." Eyeball assured him. "We're all here."

"Now, would you mind telling us why you called this secret meeting?" Aquamarine asked.

"And why you made me keep Peridot out of it?" Squaridot added.

"I don't suppose you're all familiar with the legend of the forbidden romance between the angel Heliodor and the demon Kyanite, correct?" Jasper said to everyone.

"Of course." Spinel answered. "Every demon knows that story. Why?"

"It has come to my attention that own Peridot has somehow fallen in love with the angel which he calls Lapis Lazuli." the burly demon responded.

"I knew it!" the pink demon exclaimed as the other demons gasped in disgust.

"But, what does the story of Heliodor and Kyanite have to do with Peridot and his angel friend?" asked Squaridot.

"I believe that the spark of the doomed romance has been passed down to a new generation." Jasper explained. "And if that _is _so, then we need to take action now."

"Take action?" a deep green demon named Emerald echoed. "What are you suggesting, Jasper?"

"I suggest nothing." the muscular demon growled. "I _demand _that you align with me so that may steal the Fourteen Unearthly Treasures. And we can use that lovelorn Peridot to our advantage. Once we obtain all the Unearthly Treasures, we shall unite their powers and then, the domain of all the three realms will fall in favor of the demons."

"And how exactly is my brother supposed to help steal the Unearthly Treasures again?" Squaridot questioned, raising an eyebrow. "And keep Yellow Diamond from suspecting anything?"

"The answer's simple, really." answered Jasper in a conniving tone. "We'll pretend to support his relationship with the angel Lapis. He'll be gullible enough to do whatever we tell him and break any rule if it means keeping his lovely partner. And the best part is, Peridot won't even be aware of what we're plotting and neither will Yellow Diamond."

The other demons began to murmur schemingly amongst each other.

"Soon, we will be the ones calling the shots!" the burly, orange demon proclaimed. "And everyone will cower and knee before me, the future king of the world!"

He cackled evilly as his fellow demons cheered for the conquest of the whole world.

The angels didn't know it yet, but their realm was about to be plunged into complete disarray. Not just from the mutinous demons, but from the forbidden and possibly doomed romance of Lapis and Peridot. Goodness only knew what would become of the risky lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lovesick

Back in Heaven, Blue Zircon rushed a sleeping Lapis to the Cleansing House. The demon dirt on the young arrival's shoulders had now spread down to her elbows. That was when Blue Zircon saw Rose Quartz.

"Lapis, my darling!" she cried, rushing to the arriving angel. "How did this happen?"

"A gang of demons ambushed her after she got separated from her group." explained Blue Zircon. "I was just on my way to take her to the Cleansing House. She needs a Holy Water bath and fast."

"I agree." the arrival's guardian nodded. "I'll join you."

The two active arrived at the designated area not a moment too soon and burst through the doors.

The Cleansing House was a special convent where angels came to lustrate themselves from demonic infections or negative tension. Every single tub was filled with pure Holy Water. There were also bubble bath solutions, body wash, bar soap, shampoo, and conditioners in all different kinds of scents. Plus, a rack of scrub brushes for wing hygiene. In angel culture, it was complementary to wash another angel's wings since she couldn't wash her own wings.

Rose Quartz and Blue Zircon wasted no time prepping the young angel for her bath. Lapis was disrobed and gently placed in a nearby large tub of Holy Water. The bathwater also had vanilla, lavender, and jasmine scented bubbles.

The moment the warm Holy Water touched her skin, the new arrival woke up. She looked down and saw that she was stripped of any form of clothing.

"What's going on?" she questioned as she self-consciously hugged her knees to cover her naked body. "What happened?"

Lapis turned and saw her guardian gazing at her with concern.

"Rose?" the young angel said. "How did I get here?"

"Blue Zircon brought you here." Rose answered. "Some demons attacked you and left some demon dirt on you. We need to get it cleaned off right away."

She took a soapy loofah and started to scrub the demon dirt off Lapis. The strokes of the loofah actually felt relaxing to the blue-haired angel.

Her guardian later suggested that the rest of Lapis' body should be washed too as a precaution.

The young angel said she could bathe herself, but Rose insisted, "You must be weak from the ordeal you had with the demons. Let me take care of the cleansing for you."

And she did just that. the motherly angel lathered the soap from the loofah on every part of Lapis' body, from her underarms and tummy; to her legs and feet. The blue-haired angel only felt comfortable with Rose doing this because she trusted her with everything.

Now it was time to wash Lapis' wings. Of course, it was a tricky task to scrub the younger angel's wings since Lapis was laughing and shaking from the soft brush because of how much it tickled.

Rose had also taken the liberty of angel's blue hair. There seemed to be some sort of magic in the older angel's fingers as they massaged her charge's scalp. Lapis was constantly the urge to drift off to lala land for the process felt so soothing.

But soon, her bath was over and it was time to get out of the tub. After having a warm wind to evaporate the wetness in Lapis' wings, Rose got two of the fluffiest towels she could find to dry off her little one. The young angel felt like she was being treated like a human baby, but it wasn't necessarily all bad. The towels she was practically swaddled in _did _feel cozy. She gave a yawn as she rested her head against Rose's chest.

"It looks like somebody needs an early bedtime." the angel guardian cooed as she carried the cuddly little one back home.

Once Lapis had her nightgown on and was in bed, Rose tucked the sleepy angel in and kissed her cheek whispering, "Good night, my child. Sweet dreams."

The next morning, Lapis woke up feeling peculiar, but not miserable. She felt even more tired than from when she fell asleep the night prior. Her head felt like it was full of cotton and there was a tickling sensation in her nose that she just couldn't stop. And had she been more wide awake, Lapis would've also noticed that her body was covered in tiny, glowing pink hearts. Yet despite her condition, the young angel was wearing a dopey grin on her face like she was overflowing with pleasure.

She made a small sneeze, which prompted Rose Quartz to call from down the hall, "I heard you sneezing, Lapis. Time to get up, sleepyhead."

The arrival's guardian entered the room and placed a gentle hand on Lapis' arm. Immediately, the young angel started to laugh as if something was tickling her.

"My goodness, Lapis!" she exclaimed. "What has happened to you? Are you feeling under the weather?"

"I'm fine." the little angel mumbled, feeling like she was on cloud 9. "You look wonderful today."

"Lapis, you're definitely not fine." Rose insisted. "It's look like you've caught the Love Bug. I'd better get Fluorite to come take a look at you."

Fifteen minutes passed and Fluorite arrived to check on the bedridden angel. Fluorite was the angel physician. She had fair skin under her elderly wrinkles, pale turquoise hair, dark teal eyes, and teal tinted wings. She wore a simple, glittery white dress with blue green stripes that was held up by a golden yellow rope belt and gold sandals. She was followed by Amethyst, Stevonnie, Pearl, and Garnet who heard that Lapis was sick.

"Oh my." Fluorite commented, inspecting her patient. "This is the most severe case of the Love Bug I've ever seen."

"Love Bug?" said Amethyst. "How did she get it?"

"You only catch the Love Bug after falling deeply in love with somebody." the healer angel told her. "And the symptoms are the result of the separation from the one you've fallen in love with."

"Can you cure her?" asked Pearl.

"I can do something about the symptoms." Fluorite answered. "But if you don't want her to catch the Love Bug again; you should let visit the one she's fallen in love with often."

She reached into the medical bag she brought and pulled out a bottle of syrup. The healer angel opened up the bottle and poured out a spoonful of the thick stuff.

"This medicine should help the symptoms go down for now." she stated. "Okay, Lapis. Open wide."

But, the young angel was hiding her mouth underneath her blanket with a timid look in her face.

"I know it doesn't look tasty, but you need this so you won't be sick anymore." the healer said.

"I don't think it's the medicine." Rose explained. "It might be that doesn't know you very well yet. Let me try."

The angel guardian took the spoonful of syrup and got down to her charge's level.

"Lapis, time to take your medicine." she coaxed the little one.

Lapis emerged from her blanket and allowed her guardian to feed her the syrup. The arrival swallowed her medicine and made a disgusted face from the syrup's bitterness. Just then, she felt dizzy from her sickness induced headache and fell back into the pillows, her eyes closed.

"Is she okay?" inquired Stevonnie with some concern.

"She'll be fine." Fluorite assured her. "She just needs to sleep her it off."

"Come on everyone." Rose said to Lapis' friends. "Let's let her rest."

All the angels filed out of the arrival's room to let her sleep in peace. All the while, she dreamed of being with the demon she had met _and _fallen in love with. She envisioned herself being held in his arms and having his fingers run through her hair. It didn't matter if falling in love with a demon was wrong in her culture. If having romantic feelings for a being completely different from her was wrong, she didn't want to be right.

"_I'll be with you soon, Peridot_." she thought, leaving her romantic desires to her dreams for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Me and You Against the World

The next morning, Lapis awoke from her slumber; feeling much better than yesterday _and_ ready to see Peridot again. She walked into the kitchen to get her daily dose of Holy Nectar and there was Rose, stirring a big pot of it.

"Good morning, Rose." she greeted her guardian.

"Good morning, Lapis." Rose replied. "What's your plan for the day?"

"I'm going back down to Earth." the young angel answered.

"By yourself?" the older angel said, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah, I'm going to go meet someone there." Lapis explained.

"But, the last time you went down to Earth; you were surprise attacked by a group of demons." her guardian told her. "I'm merely bringing it up because I am deeply concerned about your safety."

"Don't worry." the young arrival assured her. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Alright." said Rose. "But, I want you to take an extra supplement of Holy Nectar in addition to your daily dose. Understand?"

Lapis nodded as the motherly angel fed her two spoonfuls of the golden liquid.

Later, the young angel flew down to the terrestrial realm to the same place where she and Peridot meet last time. However, it seemed like the charming creature was nowhere to be found. Just when she felt like giving up hope, she was a familiar figure coming into view.

"There you are!" she called out and waved, catching the green demon's attention.

"You came!" Peridot exclaimed with joy as the beautiful angel flew in and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped _his _arms around her in return.

"Of course I came." Lapis said. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

The two of them wanted to find a private place to talk. So, Peridot suggested that they take shelter under the leaves of a nearby weeping willow. Lapis watched as the green demon peeked through the curtain of leaves to keep an eye out for any spies. All the while, the timid angel leaned against the tree trunk as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Are you sure no one else will find us here?" she asked restlessly.

"Absolutely." Peridot promised. "The other demons probably think I'm terrorizing humans as far as they know."

He gave a chuckle and turned to the young angel, expecting to laugh with him. But, she just gave him a small frown instead.

The nervous demon cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So, are demons everything the other angels told you?"

"Well, the other demons act the same as each other; but you're so much different from them." Lapis answered. "What about you? What do you think about angels?"

"I'll admit, I think all angels are pretty, but I don't feel the same about them as I do about you." Peridot confessed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Same with you, but the other angels and demons." the young angel said. "They'll never let us be together."

"I know." the green demon agreed. "The other demons will try to take you away from me. Not to mention Yellow Diamond will exile me from Tartarus."

"And if the other angels caught wind of our relationship, they'll become overprotective of me." Lapis told him. "I may never be able to leave Heaven again. Is it really so bad for us to be together just because we're of different beings?"

"I know." Peridot nodded. "It sounds very discriminatory if you ask me."

"Well, there's no doubt that our love for each other is meant to be secret." the young angel said.

"How long will this have to be a secret?" the demon asked.

"Forever, I guess." answered Lapis. "I don't anything in these three realms to separate us. I... I love you."

"I love you too." Peridot replied as he caressed her supple cheek.

The angel and demon looked longingly into each other's eyes. Their faces heated up as they drew closer to each other. They felt their eyes blink shut and before they knew it, the lips of angel and demon connected and the two beings shared in a very powerful kiss. Peridot's hands roamed down Lapis' skinny body and began to gently stroke her little waist, his lips refusing to pull away from the beautiful angel's own lips.

At first, Lapis feared that her and Peridot's kiss would cause an upset in the balance between angels and demons. But, that thought was well thrown into the wind as she indulged in the magic of in this act of romance.

But as much as neither of them wanted the kiss to end, Lapis and Peridot had to pull apart so that they could both breathe. The angel was panting a lot harder and faster than her partner. This concerned him.

"Are you okay?" he inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lapis heaved. "That was just really intense."

"I think you should rest for a bit." the demon advised, bringing the hyperventilating angel into his lap.

Lapis brought her face to Peridot's warm, bare chest and listened to the demon's steady heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around the lovely angel. Gradually, Lapis felt a soothing wave of sleep rush over her as her eyes began to droop closed.

"Feel cozy?" Peridot asked.

The only responses that he got from the little angel were soft snores, indicating that she was sound asleep.

"It doesn't take too much for you to fall asleep, does it?" the green demon chuckled softly.

He pushed Lapis' blue bangs out of the way and kissed her on her forehead.

The demon continued to hold and watch the peaceful angel sleep for some time until he saw that the colors of twilight were starting to paint the sky.

"Hey, wake up." he said as he lightly shook his partner awake. "You better head home. It's getting late."

"No!" Lapis whined, half-asleep. "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you!"

"I know, but the other angels will be worried about you if you're not home by sundown." Peridot tried to reason. "And if you go back to sleep, I won't be able to take you back to Heaven because the barriers will keep me out."

Finally, the young angel gave in as arose, stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. The two beings emerged from the weeping willow and hugged each other goodbye.

"I hope we'll be able to see each other again." Lapis said to her lover.

"I'm sure we will." Peridot replied with confidence. "Goodnight Lapis Lazuli."

"Goodnight, Peridot." the young angel smiled as she flew into the twilight sky.

To Peridot, watching Lapis fly was as breath-taking as the beautiful angel herself. Being in love with her was wonderful and exhilarating, regardless of it being taboo in angelic and demonic cultures.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Can You Keep a Secret?

Back in Tartarus, Peridot came home feeling happy and light as a cloud. The other demons saw and gave him smug looks or snickered.

"Well, well, well." Aquamarine quipped. "Look who's back."

"You're in a chipper mood." Spinel commented. "Did you have fun with your little angel girlfriend?"

"How long have you known?" Peridot asked, stiffening. "Who told you?"

"Oh, come on." Squaridot said. "It was as plain as the look on your face from the day the two of you first met."

"Don't tell Yellow Diamond about this." the younger green demon pleaded. "If word got out, he'll banish me from Tartarus for the rest of eternity."

"Relax, Peridot." Jasper told him in an unusually friendly tone. "Your secret's safe with us."

"Really?" Peridot said.

"Oh, absolutely." the brawny demon answered. "In fact, we want to help the two of you stay together."

"_You_ want to help me?" Peridot questioned. "I thought it was sacrilege for a demon and an angel to have romantic feelings for each other."

"Oh, forget that jazz." Spinel told him. "Now that you've fallen in love with an angel, you don't want to let her go; do you?"

"No, I guess." the green demon responded.

"Then, perhaps we could of some assistance." Aquamarine enticed him.

"Wait, what's the catch?" asked Peridot skeptically.

"Peridot, I'm kind of offended you would say that." Squaridot said, pretending to be hurt before sighing. "Look, we just need you to go collect the Fourteen Unearthly Treasures for us."

"Why would you need those things?" the younger green demon raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of your concern." Eyeball snarled.

"What Eyeball means to say is that it's on a need to know basis." Jasper butted in.

"Okay, fine." Peridot said. "I won't press for details."

"The artifacts held here in Tartarus won't be impossible to obtain." Aquamarine clarified. "But, the ones kept in Heaven are another story."

"I hate that blasted barrier of their's!" grumbled Eyeball.

"Tell me about." agreed the younger green demon. "I can't even go there just to visit Lapis without being kept out. So how will I be able to gain access to collect Heaven's artifacts?"

"One of our artifacts might help you solve that problem." Jasper said.

"How so?" asked Peridot.

"Steal it for us and we'll tell you all about it." Squaridot compelled his brother.

Peridot had a conflicted look his face. On one hand, he was skeptical of these demons considering they've never very nice to him until now. But on the other hand, he wanted to be with Lapis more than anything in the universe. So, is winning true love really worth trusting these treacherous demons?

* * *

Meanwhile in Heaven, Lapis was flying back to her home just as stars were starting to illuminate the ever-growing velvety blue that was covering the sky. She had a daydreaming look on her face that did not go unnoticed by Garnet, Stevonnie, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Well, looks like someone's got her head lost in the clouds." Amethyst teased in a joking tone.

Lapis snapped out of her lovelorn daze to see her four friends looking at with complacent smiles almost as if they knew something.

"So, where have you been?" asked Stevonnie.

"Oh, you know." the young angel answered, trying to sound level-headed. "Just in the terrestrial realm."

"Were you-" Pearl began.

"Yes, I was careful." Lapis cut her off.

"So what were you doing in the terrestrial realm?" Garnet inquired.

"I was meeting with somebody I met down there that I really like." the blue haired angel responded.

"Ooh, somebody's in love." Amethyst bantered in a singsong tone. "Who's the lucky being?"

"I hope it's someone angelic." Pearl added.

"Well, he's tall and green." Lapis described her love interest. "And he's got these smoldering eyes and this gentle touch that could reduce me to a puddle."

"But who is he?" Amethyst asked again.

"Uh, he's... a demon." the young angel admitted, staring down at her feet.

Her four friends were left with their mouths agape and completely speechless.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Pearl said, breaking the silence. "That did not happen. That's sacrilege. You wouldn't attempt sacrilege."

"His name is Peridot." Lapis carried on, ignoring her friend's worrisome rants.

"Oh boy." Stevonnie commented.

"He's not like the other demons." the young arrival continued. "He's so nice. And he understands me."

"Lapis, listen to yourself." Pearl demanded her. "You're flying outside of Heaven. You're talking and falling in love with a demon. Do you what happens to angels who get too close to demons and think they can trust them?"

"They get stabbed in the back, that's what!" Amethyst barked.

"You've never even met Peridot." Lapis argued. "You don't know him like I do. He loves me and he would never do anything bad to me."

"Lapis, we just don't want you getting hurt." Garnet tried to reason with her friend. "Not to mention all the trouble that could arise if other angels find out about this."

"Look, you can't tell anybody about this; especially Rose and Blue Diamond." the young angel sighed. "So please, as my friends; can we please just keep this a secret between the five of us? Please?"

She gave the four angels a pair of pleading puppy dog eyes that were filled with tears. Just like that, her friends groaned in defeat as they caved in.

"Fine." Stevonnie said. "We won't say a word."

"Thank you so much." Lapis blessed her friends, giving them a big hug.

With a newly given pep in her step, the young arrival flew back to her house where Rose would be waiting to help her get ready for bed.

"That poor, naive angel." Garnet shook her head. "She has no idea what she's getting into."

"I know." agreed Amethyst. "She's so ga ga over that Peridot she doesn't know right from wrong."

Nothing could the four angels from worrying about their young friend. They feared that Lapis could be in a world of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Unsung Dream

All that night, Lapis couldn't get the memories of the romantic day she had out of her head. In her sleep, the butterflies in her belly had fluttered their way into her dreams. The young angel often envisioned dreamy scenes of her and Peridot cuddling, kissing, and dancing with each other.

The following morning, Lapis had a quick daily dose of Holy Nectar and flew back down to Earth at breakneck speed. There, she found her beloved Peridot and the two of them reunited with a brief but passionate kiss. And then, they went hunkered under their secret weeping willow to chat about their lives.

"Let's each share a secret about ourselves." Lapis suggested as she lay across the demon's chest.

"Alright, you go first." Peridot said.

"Well, I get nervous when I'm in big crowds of angels." the young angel confessed. "I especially don't like being the center of attention for those big crowds."

"Why wouldn't you like anybody looking at you?" the demon wondered aloud. "You're so beautiful."

"It's just that having so many angels staring at me makes feel so uncomfortable." she explained. "I feel like they want to spend eternity watching me because I look like some frail porcelain doll."

"I can't say that I blame them." Peridot chuckled as he petted his beloved's head.

"Alright, now it's your turn." Lapis giggled. "What's _your _secret?"

"Okay, I've never told anybody else this but, I always wanted to go to Heaven." the green demon admitted.

"You do?" the young angel said. "But why? I thought demons hated Heaven."

"You can only handle living down in a subterranean realm for so long." Peridot replied, rolling his eyes. "Give me plush clouds over rivers of lava any day."

"Do you ever wish that you were an angel instead of a demon?" the young arrival asked.

"Sometimes." the green demon answered. "Unfortunately, it's not up to me which being I end up as. But, I _can_ make it so that I look like an angel to all who see me. That way, I'll at least be able to get through Heaven's barrier and visit you."

"How?" asked Lapis.

"With this." Peridot reached behind him and revealed a pendant in the shape of a roaring fire that hung from a black chain. "This is the Amulet of Trickery. It's one of the Seven Sinful Artifacts of Tartarus."

"What does it do?" the young angel wondered.

"Whoever wears the amulet can disguise themselves as anyone of their choice." the demon explained to her. "It'll let me shapeshift into an angel. And then, the barrier won't be able to keep me out of Heaven anymore."

"Where in the three realms did you get that?" she inquired.

"I, uh, stole it from a secured fortress in Tartarus." Peridot answered sheepishly, noticing that Lapis was not very fond of him for doing that. "But now, I'll get to come see you in your home realm."

"Everybody else might be able to see you an angel, but I'll still see you for what you really are." the blue haired angel told him.

"Yeah, the guise can't really deceive those who are pure of heart enough see the wearer on the inside." the demon nodded.

"I still can't believe that you can come to Heaven to see me now." Lapis smiled, hugging her demon.

Peridot wrapped his arms around his precious angel as well and said, "I'm excited too, but for now; let's savor this time we have here. Would you like me to give you a massage?"

Lapis felt a little unsure at first, considering how sharp the demon's claws looked. She feared he might accidentally scratch her.

"I promise I'll be gentle." he assured her.

"Okay." the angel finally said.

Peridot started rubbing the back of her neck and worked his way down to her shoulders and lower back. Lapis was surprised by how well the demon's fingers worked into her skin. It was like there was magic coursing through his hands that put the young angel under a relaxing spell. She let out steady moans of pleasure. And when Peridot's left hand started massaging the space of skin between her wings, Lapis fell completely into a sleepy submission; willing to do anything her beloved asked.

The green demon noticed that his soul mate was starting to nod off so he asked, "Do you want to lie down? You seem kind of drowsy."

"Yes." the angel droned in her comatose trance.

Then, Peridot gently lay Lapis down on the carpet of grass that willow's branches crowned over. The green demon lightly kissed the slumbering angel on the lips and joined her where she was resting.

"I love you." he whispered as he hugged her tenderly. "I will always protect you from anything cruel in this world."

The green demon continued to watch his dearest sleep for a while. But then, he closed his own his; taking comfort in knowing that Lapis was safe in his embrace.

A few hours went by and Peridot opened his eyes to see that the sun was going down. He gazed upon Lapis who was still fast asleep.

"Lapis, time to wake up." he said, giving her a gentle shake. "You need to get home."

The young angel shifted, but didn't awaken from her drowse. She must've been deeper under from that massage than Peridot thought. Luckily, he had what he needed to solve this predicament.

Back in Heaven, Rose was a worried state because Lapis had not come home and it was starting to get dark out. The motherly angel was about to consider conducting a search party when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find her young charge all curled up and sound asleep at the caretaker's feet. A little note was lying right beside her. Rose unfolded it and read it out loud.

_Lapis was too tired to fly back to Heaven on her own. So, I delivered her home; safe and sound._

_\- Signed, a very good friend_

The angel caretaker looked around, but there was no one in sight for her to thank. Regardless, she picked up the sleeping Lapis and carried her off to bed.

Meanwhile, Peridot who was disguised as an angel watched from afar. Maybe one day he would have the courage to approach the real angels while he was masquerading as one. But for now, he settled for his beautiful angel to be safe and cozy in her home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rainy Day Babysitters

Today was not a good day to go see Peridot. There was a heavy rainstorm happening on Earth and in Heaven. And much to the young angel's disappointment, she was stuck inside for the day.

"Do I really have to stay inside for the day, Rose?" Lapis asked her guardian as she watched the rain fall from her window.

"Yes, I can't let you go outside in this weather." Rose Quartz answered. "The storms we have here are just as bad as the ones on Earth. Besides, you don't know how to use your powers to shield yourself from the rain. And I don't want you to catch a cold in that downpour."

Lapis made a childish pouty face as she continued to stare out the window.

"Oh, I think you'll be fine going for one day without seeing this mystery person of yours." her caretaker said as if she were reading her charge's mind. "Now, I have to go out and run a few errands."

"NO!" the young angel bawled, tears starting to flood her eyes. "It's bad enough that I can't go outside for the whole day, but now I have to be home alone too?"

"Don't worry." Rose consoled her. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I asked a couple angels to come and watch you until I get back."

The caretaker led the younger angel to the front door where a pair of angels were waiting, who kind of looked a lot like Rose. Lapis instinctively hid behind her guardian's back in shyness.

"Lapis, these are two of my friends Joy and Rosie." Rose introduced the two guests. "Ladies, this is my charge Lapis Lazuli."

Joy had messy dark pink hair, gleaming black eyes, and glowing fair skin. She wore a glittery white dress held up by a bright pink bow and gold slippers. Her wings were tinted a flashy, vibrant pink.

Rosie had lavender colored hair that was more straight, tan skin, black eyes, and noticeably bushy eyebrows. She wore a shimmering white dress with long sleeves that showed her bare feet and a long, dark pink suede vest with fringe held by a light red sash. Her pink wings had a much softer tone.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lapis." Joy said enthusiastically.

"Greetings, fellow flower child." Rosie added coolly, making a peace sign.

As friendly as the two angels were, Lapis didn't say hi back. She just stayed behind Rose and clung to her dress.

"You'll have to forgive her." the caretaker told the two visitors. "She's very shy."

"Oh, that's fine." Joy replied, ruffling the young angel's blue hair. "Besides, she's so cute."

"Lapis, Joy and Rosie are going to be your babysitters while I'm out." Rose said to her charge.

"But I don't want you to go." Lapis squeaked.

"I won't be gone long. I promise you." her guardian reassured her. "And I know you'll warm up to these two in the meantime. Have fun."

Rose took some time to say goodbye to two babysitters before leaving and the young angel saw this as an opportunity to hide from them. The first chance she got, she made herself scarce.

"So Lapis, what should we do first?" asked Joy, only to find that Lapis was gone. "Hey, where did she go?"

"Whoa, she's like, gone with the wind." Rosie commented.

"Oh, I get it." the perky babysitter said. "You want to play hide and seek. Well ready or not, here we come."

Meanwhile, Lapis had decided to hide behind some dark curtains in the den. She figured that if she stayed hidden long and quiet enough, then Joy and Rosie would leave her be until her guardian came back.

That was when the young angel heard the two babysitters come into the den. They were walking right by the curtains like they didn't know that Lapis was hiding behind them.

"Where are you, kitten?" said Rosie.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Joy called out.

All of a sudden, the young arrival felt her nose start to tickle and she realized that the curtains were very dusty. If scratched her nose now, it rustle the curtains and give her away. Instead, the itchy sensation just built up until the young angel let out a big sneeze, "Achoo!"

Lapis prayed that her two babysitters didn't that, but no such luck. The curtains were drawn back to reveal the two older angels.

"Gotcha!" Joy giggled.

Now on one hand, Lapis didn't want to be found and smothered by a couple of strange angels. On the other hand, she couldn't stay stuck under her bed until Rose came home. It was time to stop playing games. The young angel needed help now.

"Somebody help me!" Lapis yelled, sounding like she was on the verge of crying. "I'm stuck!"

Right on cue, two sets of footsteps echoed from down the hall and the two angel babysitters entered the bedroom.

"Here she is." Rosie said.

"How did you get stuck under the bed, silly angel?" Joy chuckled.

"Mistakes were made." Lapis admitted, feeling embarrassed. "Now I can't get out."

"I think you can." the fun babysitter disagreed. "And I have an idea of how to help you."

"How?" the young angel asked.

Unknown to her, Joy was ogling the blue-haired angel's bare feet. And then, she wiggled her fingers and started to tickle Lapis' creamy arches.

The young angel started laughing within milliseconds and started regretting going the whole day without wearing her sandals.

"No! Stop that!" she screamed through hysterical laughter.

"My, my." Joy cooed. "What wiggly, ticklish feet you have. Gitchy gitchy goo."

The babysitter's tickle attacks sent tingly electricity throughout the younger angel's body, causing her to wriggle like a worm on a fishing hook. As it turned out, all her squirming was enough to get herself out from under the bed. Joy ceased her ticking once Lapis was free, but the little angel was still giggling from the ticklish shivers. She practically looked breathless.

"It looks like you could use a catnap." the chill babysitter suggested.

"But, I'm not tired." Lapis disputed.

"She's right, Rosie." Joy agreed. "She hasn't even had lunch yet."

"No worries, man." the laid-back angel replied. "I've got that covered."

The three angels left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen where a hot cup of tea and bowl of soup were being prepared. The soup had a golden yellow color that reminded Lapis of Holy Nectar.

"Here's a cup of Heavenly Bliss tea to help you mellow out." Rosie presented to the waiting charge. "And then, you can enjoy a groovy bowl of Golden Tomato soup."

"Well, the soup _does _smell yummy." the young angel commented, sniffing the soup.

She took a spoonful of soup, blew on it, and popped it in her mouth. The little angel also sipped her cup of tea while taking in it's relaxing aroma. As she was consuming her lunch, Lapis found herself rubbing her eyes as they started drooping uncontrollably. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so tired.

"Rosie, you didn't happen to have put anything else in that soup, did you?" Joy asked her friend.

"Nothing except for Dreamy Dill." the chill babysitter answered.

The two babysitters watched the young angel propped her head on her hands to keep her face from falling into the soup bowl. That's how sleepy she was feeling.

"I think somebody's ready to hit the hay." Rosie smirked.

"I don't need a nap." Lapis attempted to argue between uncontainable yawns.

"Can't really believe that when you're yawning like a hippopotamus." Joy giggled. "Come on. Off to sleep with you."

The young angel was laid down on the cloud like couch and Rosie covered her with a comfy blanket as she fell fast asleep. The two angel babysitters watched over the sleeping little one as if she was a human baby. About a quarter of an hour later, Rose Quartz came into the living room.

"Welcome back, Rose." Rosie greeted her friend. "We just put little Lapis down for a nap a while ago."

"Oh, look at her." the angel caretaker cooed as she rubbed her charge's head. "Thank you both so much for looking after Lapis while I was gone. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Trouble?" Joy echoed. "Not at all. Lapis has been an absolute dear."

"Preach, sister." her chill cohort chimed.

"Would you mind if we stayed a little longer?" the fun babysitter asked. "The little one looks so cute when she's asleep."

"You're right about that." the motherly angel smiled. "Of course you two can stay a little longer."

The three of them overlooked the slumbering Lapis as she secretly dreamed of snuggling with the demon Peridot. She did not want to go for any more than a day without being with her secret boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sleepless in Heaven

It was the crack of dawn and Lapis was as snug in her bed as ever. That was when she heard a familiar voice in her sleep.

"Lapis." the voice whispered. "Lapis, wake up."

The angel stirred and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then, she got out of bed and went to the window to see where the voice was coming from. That was when she saw a masculine angel fluttering in front of her.

He had olive skin, forest green eyes, chartreuse hair, and green tinted wings. He wore a white, one shoulder tunic that covered half of his chest and was held up by a gold rope. He looked very familiar to Lapis in a way.

"Peridot?" the young angel said. "Is that you?"

"Wow, you really _can_ see through the deception." the stranger commented.

"It _is _you!" Lapis cried as she flew out the window and embraced her beloved.

"I've been waiting to kiss your beautiful face." Peridot said as he peppered his girlfriend's face with light kisses. She giggled from how they tickled.

"Wow." the young angel commented. "You look great. That amulet of yours really works."

"And best of all, no more being blocked by a barrier." the disguised demon added.

"So, what do you think of Heaven?" Lapis asked.

"It's even better than I ever imagined." Peridot replied, full of wonder.

Just then, the couple were startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "So, Lapis." Stevonnie asked skeptically. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, I'm an exchange angel from the far east." the male angel introduced himself. "My name is Peridot."

"Peridot, huh?" Pearl said. "You know, that's funny because you have the exact same name as this demon that Lapis keeps talking about."

"Oh, what a coincidence." Peridot replied, his eyes darting nervously.

"That's the demon Peridot masquerading as an angel, isn't it?" Garnet asked bluntly.

"What? No! He's-" Lapis tried to lie, but then let out a defeated sigh when she realized that being an angel prevented her from doing so. "Okay, you're right. It _is_ him."

"Lapis, how could you let a demon cross through the barrier?!" Pearl scolded the young angel.

"I told you he's not like the others." the blue-haired angel argued. "He wanted to come to Heaven to see me."

"It's true." Peridot concurred. "I really do care about Lapis. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Lapis' friends glanced at each other. The disguised demon did sound sincere.

"Oh, alright." Garnet finally decided. "You can stay a couple nights. But, we'll be keeping our eyes on you."

"Thank you?" the boy angel said, not knowing whether he should feel grateful or fearful.

"Okay, we need to take our minds off this for awhile." Pearl stated.

"We should totally have a sleepover tonight." Amethyst recommend.

"Oh yeah." the curly hair angel confirmed. "That sounds super fun."

"Uh, what's a sleepover?" Lapis asked, feeling lost in the conversation.

"You know, it's when you spend the night at someone else's place." Amethyst explained.

"Someone else's place?" the young angel echoed anxiously. "As in away from home?"

"Oh, I get it." Pearl realized. "You're not comfortable sleeping away from Rose yet, are you?"

Lapis nodded silently in response.

"That's okay." said Stevonnie. "We can just have the sleepover at your place. How does that sound?"

"A little better, I guess." the blue-haired angel ripped meekly.

"Mind if I join you?" Peridot asked. "I'm going to need a place to stay for the night too."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amethyst apologized sarcastically. "This is a girls only sleepover."

"Are you sure we can't make an exception for Peridot?" the younger angel inquired.

"Lapis, the last thing we need at a sleepover is to watch watch some lovey-dovey bedtime snuggling." the short tan angel persuaded. "It'll just suck all the fun out of it."

"Sorry, Peridot." Lapis sighed in defeat.

"No, it's fine." the disguised demon replied maturely. "I get it. Go have fun with your friends. I'll be okay."

The young angel gave her boyfriend a sad smile and flew off with her friends.

* * *

Later that night, the five angels were at Lapis' house, laughing and gossiping about was going on in Heaven lately. Peridot was resting on a cloud, watching from afar and feeling left out. Although the five girl angels were having fun, Lapis felt bad for her true love being discriminated by her friends.

"Well, look at you; living it up in the clouds." a familiar voice said, snapping the disguised demon out of his stupor.

He turned and saw the orange minotaur like demon before him.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" Peridot asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Making sure you hold up _your_ end of the bargain." Jasper answered. "From the looks of it, you don't have any of the angels' seven artifacts."

"I'll get them." the younger being promised. "Just give me a little time."

"No, we can't waste any time." the orange demon argued. "You need to get one of those artifacts tonight and we need to distract the angels so that we don't draw any attention to ourselves. So, let's use the Claw of Nightmares on your angel sweetheart."

"No way. Absolutely not." Peridot refused, shaking his head. "I'm _not _using any artifact to harm my precious Lapis."

"Ugh, you and your sentimental heart." Jasper groaned. "Fine. Just give me the amulet so that I can pass through the barrier and I'll use the claw myself."

Reluctantly, Peridot removed the Amulet of Trickery from his neck, turning back into his demonic form. He gave it to Jasper who slipped it around his neck. The amulet's magic transformed him into an angelic version of himself.

His hooves, horns, and tail were gone. And his skin was chocolate colored with peach vitiligo stripes. The only form of clothing he wore was a loincloth like skirt.

The fake angel flew through the barrier that would've kept him out. He examined his form and was absolutely nauseated.

"Gross." Jasper gagged and shuddered. "Here. Take it back. I am not comfortable being in an angel's body."

He took off the amulet and gave it back to Peridot, returning to his true form in the process. The green demon put the amulet around his neck again and turned back into an angel.

"Now, go get one of those artifacts while I use the claw." Jasper instructed the younger being.

"Just so you know, I deeply disapprove of you giving Lapis nightmares; even if it is an intended diversion." the disguised demon told him.

The two of them went in separate directions to do their deeds.

Jasper infiltrated Lapis' house where she and her four friends were now sound asleep. He quietly made his way over to the bed without so much as waking the other angels. Now, this was the first time that the orange demon saw the young angel up close and personal in her own domain. He was unknowingly drawn to the allure of Lapis' delicate beauty.

"_Now I see why Peridot is so in love with this angel_." he thought before shaking himself back into reality.

As gorgeous as the little angel looked, Jasper knew that he had work to do. So, he used the claw to scratch his intial over Lapis' forehead to unleash the nightmare magic into her subconscious. The orange demon lightly brushed the slumbering angel's cheek with the side of his finger and then left as quietly as he arrived.

Lapis' body tensed up as horrifying images began to take root in her psyche.

_She dreamed of her angel friends imprisoned by the demons and forced into slavery. The whole time they were crying out for Lapis to come save them, but she was never successful._

The young angel awoke with a terrified gasp, her heart like thunder in her chest.

"_What an awful dream_." she thought.

Once she settled herself down, Lapis tried to go back to sleep.

_However, the bad dreams didn't leave her. She was constantly haunted by these nightmarish visions. One dream involved having the little angel's wings being forcibly ripped off. And then, her most recent nightmare had her incarcerated in chains; leaving her vulnerable to the silhouette of a hulking demon. He had a look of lust in his eyes as descended upon Lapis like a hungry predator._

After that, she woke up letting out an earsplitting shriek that awakened all her friends.

"What's going on?" Amethyst muttered barely awake.

"Lapis, do you have any idea what time it is?" Pearl asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Sorry." Lapis apologized."I just had a terrible nightmare."

"Everyone has nightmares, Lapis." Stevonnie grumbled. "Now go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep." the young angel whimpered, her eyes welling up. "I'll just end up having another bad dream. And every nightmare that I have is even worse than the last."

"Lapis, I heard you scream." Rose said, rushing in. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." Amethyst assured her. "She just had a nightmare."

"Not just one." Lapis spoke up. "I keep having constant nightmares."

Her angel guardian came closer and two fingers on her charge's forehead. She could feel something dark.

"Those were not normal nightmares you had." she told Lapis. "I think you've been plagued."

"Plagued?" the young angel stiffened. "You mean the demons might have touched me again?"

"No, not like that." Rose shook her head. "I think they used one of their powerful artifacts to give you continuous nightmares."

"Which one?" asked Garnet.

"The Claw of Nightmares." the caretaker answered. "Whoever's in possession of it can inflict nightmares on anyone they choose. Even if you wake up, it won't make the dark magic go away. You'll have bad dreams again the moment you go back to sleep."

"How do I make the nightmares go away?" Lapis inquired.

"The only thing that can dispel the nightmare magic is the Blanket of Dreams." her guardian responded. "The blanket is the claw's polar opposite. It'll cancel out the magic that give you those bad dreams and help you sleep peacefully. I have to go get it. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Before too long, Rose returned with a fleecy blanket that had a mix of mint green and sky blue. It gave off a warm glow that made Lapis feel safe just from looking at it.

"Just wrap this around you and I guarantee you won't have anymore nightmares tonight." her guardian promised.

As soon as everybody went back to sleep, Lapis climbed back into bed and wrapped the enchanted blanket around herself as she closed her eyes. Sure, it felt cozy; but the young angel just couldn't fall asleep. It was like something was missing.

Just then, a familiar comforting warmth hugged her body. That was enough to help Lapis slip into the inviting embrace of sleep so that the blanket could work it's magic. Unknown to the little angel, Peridot had snuck in to hold his girlfriend, not caring about the earful of rants he would get in the morning from her friends.


End file.
